Un cadeau des vagues
by Adalas
Summary: John revient du front et s'est octroyé une retraite dans une maison en bord de mer, espérant retrouver la santé. Mais l'ennui le gagne peu à peu, jusqu'au jour où la mer lui apporte un cadeau bien particulier... (Johnlock)


****-**** Fic classée : ****T**** pas de lemon bien sûr mais du slash avec beaucoup de fluff donc si vous y êtes allergique, je vous déconseille cette fic ! :)

 ** **-**** De plus, cette fic est un  mer!lock, donc, idem : si vous n'appréciez pas ce type d'UA ou tout simplement les UA avec du surnaturel en général, passez votre chemin.

* * *

 ** **-**** Je m'étais toujours dis que je ne ferrais jamais de romance mais à force d'en lire j'ai eu envie de m'y essayer donc... j'espère que ça sera agréable à lire et que malgré le fluff (je suis une indécrottable fleur bleue) ça ne sera pas mièvre à en vomir des arc-en-ciel.

 ** **-**** J'ai aussi été très impressionnée par la fic __Stockholm Syndrome__ de ****Nalou**** qui m'a laissé rêveuse et m'a donné envie de me plonger dans l'univers du mer!lock. Je la remercie quant à son enthousiasme pour cette fic aussi !

Voilà les raisons pour lesquelles, je vous propose cette fic qui sort de ce que je fais d'habitude.

* * *

Je remercie ****Elie Bluebell**** qui a endossé le costume de coach de l'écriture et parfois de bêta, m'épaulant, m'encourageant, me motivant, me proposant des idées... et qui m'a accessoirement ****remonté**** ****sévèrement les bretelles dans un MP mémorable**** lorsque j'avais envie d'abandonner. x)

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Allongé sur sa couchette, John Watson tentait de se reposer, bercé par le son des vagues qui venaient lécher dans un langoureux va-et-vient le sable doré. Le soleil de printemps brillait haut et fort dans un écrin bleu, répandant ses rayons bienfaisants dans l'air iodé, réchauffant la brise qui venait caresser les hautes herbes et les feuilles des arbres au loin, rajoutant sa mélodie aérienne à la symphonie aquatique de l'océan.

Mais ce calme paisible était sans effet sur la douleur sourde de son épaule blessée dont la cicatrisation était encore récente. Cette blessure de guerre était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Londres au profit de la location à moindre coût d'une petite maison isolée en bordure de mer. Il espérait que le calme et la solitude après les champs de bataille combinés à l'air marin aux vertus curatives pourraient lui rendre la santé...

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il s'était imposé cette retraite temporaire et l'ennui le gagnait peu à peu tandis que ses nuits étaient tourmentées par des cauchemars qui le laissaient essoufflé et transpirant, l'épaule douloureuse... douleur qui avait souvent tendance à migrer vers sa jambe, le forçant à marcher à l'aide d'une canne ô combien avilissante pour le capitaine et médecin militaire qu'il était... avait été.

Il dédiait donc ses journées en promenades pour tenter de passer outre sa claudication psychosomatique et siestes destinées à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Mais, en cet après-midi radieux, le sommeil le fuyait. Soupirant de frustration, John s'extirpa de sa couchette, grimaçant en sentant sa blessure se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

\- Saloperie ! grogna-t-il en massant sa cicatrice cachée sous le coton de son T-Shirt à manche longues décoré de larges rayures noires et blanches.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la kitchenette de sa maisonnette de location, mettant en marche la bouilloire, attendant que l'eau bout puis attrapant un sachet de thé dans son placard mural et sa tasse qui gisait encore propre sur la tablette qui lui servait à préparer sa pitance.

Une fois sa boisson prête, il porta son regard sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer bleutée aux reflets d'acier dont les petits rouleaux rehaussés d'un liseré d'écume venaient s'échouer encore et encore sur le morceau de plage désert prolongée par un ponton au bois blanchi par le sel...

Il en était à sa dernière gorgée lorsque quelque chose sur la surface mouvante de la mer attira son attention. John plissa les yeux pour focaliser sa vision sur la forme inanimée bringuebalée au rythme lent des vagues. On aurait dit une balle emportée au gré des courants. Une balle de plage blanche et noire.

L'ancien soldat esquissa un sourire en songeant au pauvre gamin dont le jouet avait été ravi par l'océan mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'une petite forme blanche apparue près de la balle... elle ressemblait à une épaule...

John sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsque une vague plus puissante que les autres rapprocha l'étrange objet flottant qui roula mollement sur le sable, dévoilant un dos d'homme blanc.

\- Seigneur !...

Reposant violemment sa tasse, John se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit à la volée, parcourant au pas de course la distance qui le séparait de la forme humaine amorphe.

L'adrénaline se rependait comme du feu liquide dans ses veines, le rendant totalement oublieux de sa blessure et de sa jambe qui – il n'y a même pas cinq minutes – le lançaient sans discontinuer...

Lorsqu'il arriva près du gisant dont le visage était enfoncé dans le sable mouillé - tandis que la partie inférieure de son corps était encore immergée - il se jeta à genoux à ses côtés, le saisissant par le bras pour le retourner le plus délicatement possible tout en l'appelant mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Lorsque l'homme fut allongé sur le dos, John entreprit de poser deux doigts sur sa gorge, cherchant son pouls et quand il le sentit, il le trouva bien faible... Tout comme la respiration qui soulevait à peine le torse diaphane à la musculature délicate et bien dessinée constellée de gouttes salées qui prenaient sous la lumière du soleil une apparence irisée...

L'ancien médecin militaire porta son attention sur le visage aux paupières closes dont les cils ombraient des pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les tempes et le front voilés par d'épaisses mèches de cheveux noirs puis sur les lèvres bleutées entrouvertes qui dévoilaient brièvement l'éclat nacré de dents légèrement pointues.

John secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites de sa tête car ce n'était pas __franchement__ le moment de s'attarder sur le physique d'un inconnu inconscient qui gisait sur le sable, les jambes dans l'eau.

L'ancien soldat tenta de trouver la raison pour laquelle le brun était dans cet état de prostration mais il ne découvrit aucune blessure, aucun mauvais coup porté sur la tête...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reporta ses doigts sur la gorge blanche pour vérifier une accélération du pouls qui indiquerait que l'homme reprenait conscience qu'il se rendit compte de l'intense froideur qui se dégageait de la peau d'albâtre.

Hypothermie.

John se fustigea pour ne pas y avoir penser plutôt et il se dépêcha de sortir les jambes du gisant de l'eau qu'il imaginait sans peine trop fraîche malgré le soleil rayonnant.

Il saisit le brun par les aisselles et le tira au sec, le traînant sur une distance équivalente à cinq bonnes enjambées.

Un élancement d'avertissement traversa son épaule et il relâcha le plus doucement possible son fardeau désormais entièrement sorti de l'eau.

C'est alors que les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction car l'homme allongé sous lui n'avait pas de jambes mais une longue queue de poisson.

Elle partait des hanches, s'étendant sur un bon mètre cinquante dans une forme étroite et effilée aux écailles d'un violet profond veiné d'argent avant de s'évaser pour former une large nageoire mauve presque translucide où l'on pouvait apercevoir le réseau noueux des veines et qui devait bien avoisiner le un mètre vingt d'envergure.

John tenta de reprendre contenance mais il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que ses yeux lui montraient : une sirène. Une sirène comme celles des contes : mi-humaine mi-poisson.

L'ancien militaire n'eut pas le temps de se perdre en questionnements car un gémissement sortit de la gorge de l'homme... de la sirène mâle.

John s'agenouilla près de sa tête et retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit les paupières papillonner avant de se soulever, dévoilant des iris à la couleur délavée protégés par des paupières internes transparentes semblables à celles des alligators. Ces dernières se rétractèrent en une fraction de seconde, tant et si bien que John se demanda s'il avait bien vu.

\- Hey ! appela-t-il, vous m'entendez ?

Au son de sa voix pourtant douce, la créature chimérique ouvrit grand les yeux, les fixant sur John tandis que les pupilles rondes se rétrécirent, rendant le regard glacial. La créature folklorique retroussa ses lèvres dans une grimace bestiale, dévoilant des dents blanches au tranchant dentelé tandis qu'un grondement effrayant sortait du fond de sa poitrine.

John se rejeta instinctivement en arrière tandis que la sirène grondait de plus en plus fort, tentant de se redresser à l'aide de sa queue musclée.

\- Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! s'exclama John d'une voix forte qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas faire trembler.

Le grondement se calma petit à petit tandis que l'homme au cœur battant la chamade ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de la sirène qui le regardait avec méfiance.

\- Et que me veux-tu ?

John sursauta en entendant cette voix grave au timbre riche.

\- Que me veux-tu ?! s'impatienta l'homme-poisson devant l'absence de réponse de John.

Pris au dépourvu, l'ancien soldat bégaya :

\- Je... je voulais juste vous aider, vous étiez inconscient.

Les yeux gris acier se plissèrent, dubitatifs.

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

John inspira profondément. Malgré le visage dur et menaçant de la créature qui s'était redressée sur ses coudes tout en contractant ses abdominaux, il était légèrement soulagé à l'idée de faire face à un être doué de raison plutôt qu'un animal enragé.

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle d'aider les gens : je suis médecin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit la voix de baryton.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait...

John observa l'homme-poisson se retourner sur le ventre pour tenter de ramper à l'aide de ses bras et de sa queue vers la mer. Devant les efforts déployés par la sirène mais les maigres résultats obtenus, John lança :

\- Attendez, je vais vous donner un coup de main.

Il referma sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec lorsqu'il pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et du regard perçant qui semblait tout voir qui le toisait depuis le sol. Mais la sirène se contenta de hocher la tête en disant :

\- Entendu, si tu m'avais voulu du mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Ayant obtenu la permission de s'approcher, le docteur attrapa l'être de légende sous les bras et le traîna vers l'océan, grimaçant au contact glacé des vagues.

\- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, l'eau est assez profonde.

John lâcha prise tandis que la sirène regagnait le large avec quelques coup de nageoire et une dernière parole qui se voulait menaçante :

\- N'essaies jamais de me retrouver et oublis jusqu'à mon existence.

Les vagues léchant ses cuisses, John le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans le creux des vagues avec un dernier éclat mauve de sa nageoire translucide.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures. La lune à son dernier quartier éclairait faiblement la surface chantante de l'océan d'une lueur opalescente. Une lumière dorée provenant de la maisonnette en bord de mer perça cette douce semi-obscurité tandis qu'une ombre à la forme masculine passait devant la fenêtre brillamment éclairée puis la clarté artificielle disparue. L'homme qui habitait le cottage était désormais couché...

Un éclat de lune dévoila une silhouette pâle dont la chevelure brune et la queue sombre étaient constellées de perles d'eau.

La sirène observait silencieusement la maison qui se fondait presque dans la nuit.

L'homme-poisson était revenu près du rivage à la faveur de l'obscurité, intrigué malgré lui par son sauveur si différent des humains qu'il avait pu croiser. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, glissa ses doigts sous les mèches de cheveux humides qui cachaient la piqûre rouge d'une fléchette anesthésiante... Il avait frôlé la mort aujourd'hui...

Son peuple se méfiait des gens qui peuplaient les îles et les continents quand ces derniers voguaient sur l'océan car parmi les nombreux bateaux qui sillonnaient les vagues, se cachaient les redoutables bâtiments des Chasseurs ces hommes voués à la chasse de son peuple.

Les Chasseurs ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : les écailles de la queue des sirènes qui se revendaient à prix d'or, convoitées pour leur rareté, leurs couleurs éclatantes, leur résistance et leur perfection.

Leurs méthodes de chasse n'avaient eu de cesse de se perfectionner, tant et si bien qu'il était à présent presque impossible de leur échapper lorsqu'ils vous avez repéré...

La sirène mâle au teint pâle massa sa piqûre en songeant au sort qui avait failli lui être réservé : l'anesthésiant contenu dans la fléchette se répandant dans son corps, le rendant vulnérable, sans défenses contre les Chasseurs qui l'auraient remonté sur le pont de leur navire puis l'auraient écaillé comme un vulgaire poisson... et enfin, leur travail accompli, ils l'auraient relâché, le condamnant à une mort lente et douloureuse car, sans ses écailles protectrices, il aurait été incapable de nager, les muscles de sa queue mis à nu se gorgeant d'eau de mer dont le sel brûlait les chairs à vif comme de l'acide...

L'homme-poisson observait toujours la maison plongée dans le noir, les souvenirs de sa lutte contre l'anesthésiant se jouant derrière ses rétines : il se revit plonger toujours plus profondément pour tenter d'échapper aux Chasseurs, ses muscles devenant de plus en plus faibles, sa vision se brouillant. Il se revit essayer de trouver un courant marin qui l'emporterait loin des Chasseurs tandis que l'inconscience le fauchait... et enfin, il se revit reprendre conscience sur la terre ferme, un visage bronzé aux cheveux blonds l'observant avec dans les yeux bleus quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage d'un humain.

Et c'était intriguant.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'ennuie dans son immense océan vide teinté du bleu et du gris du ciel aussi, son petit sauveur blond représentait un fascinant mystère qu'il serait bon d'étudier à la lueur de la lune et de l'éclat du soleil entre le creux des vagues...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

L'aurore pointait à peine ses rayons dorés sur les vagues qui chuchotaient en léchant le sable et clapotaient sur les pilotis du ponton. Bercé par la mélodie de son océan, la sirène avait l'impression que la mer murmurait son nom :

 _ _Sheerr... lock, Sheeerr... lock.__

Sherlock.

Un nom qu'il portait avec une certaine fierté car il était peu commun même au sein de son peuple qui privilégiait des noms aux sonorités liquides plutôt que chuintantes...

Sherlock fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit de la porte du cottage qui s'ouvrait sur la silhouette du petit homme blond qui, tasse fumante en main, se dirigea vers le ponton en claudicant, appuyé sur un bâton qui s'enfonçait dans le sable à chaque pas.

D'un puissant et silencieux coup de nageoire, il s'empressa de se dissimuler sous l'ombre du ponton, percevant quelques minutes plus tard, les échos des pas de l'homme au-dessus de sa tête, scandés par le staccato du bâton en fer sur les planches de bois.

Puis, la sirène vit deux jambes se balancer au ras des vaguelettes.

Dans l'eau assombrie par l'ombre de la construction de bois, Sherlock rejouait dans sa tête les mouvements de l'homme qui buvait sa tasse au-dessus de lui, inconscient de sa présence...

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait résolument quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez son sauveur :

A commencer pas sa claudication qui n'était pas présente la veille. Pourtant après l'avoir traîné sur plusieurs mètres, il aurait dû ressentir une gêne mais rien. C'était comme si...

\- Inutile de te cacher je t'ai vu m'espionner depuis ma fenêtre.

La voix était calme, rassurante même si la sirène, totalement prise au dépourvu, s'était pétrifiée sous le choc. Son esprit fonctionnant à une vitesse vertigineuse combinée à l'excitation et à l'adrénaline, Sherlock sortit de l'ombre.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John sursauta en voyant la tête brune ruisselante et le torse blanc lustré d'eau de mer se hisser à sa hauteur, un avant-bras long et fin frôlant sa cuisse gauche.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir que les créatures qui jalonnaient les contes qu'il lisait quand il était enfant étaient bel et bien réelles...

L'ancien militaire observa avec une certaine fascination les paupières internes transparentes censées protéger les yeux de la sirène de la morsure du sel, se rétracter pour laisser place aux iris de glace qui brillaient d'intelligence et de curiosité.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me voir ?

John frissonna au son de cette voix grave. Il s'humecta les lèvres et répondit :

\- J'ai une bonne vue. Mais peut-être que si tu n'avais pas bougé, je ne t'aurais pas vu. Ton ombre a joué en ta défaveur.

\- Hmm...

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda John.

L'homme-poisson vrilla ses yeux dans les siens bleu profond contre gris acier.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident ! répondit la sirène avec un certain mépris tout en soulevant sa nageoire mauve rendue transparente par les rayons du soleil qui la traversaient.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire avant de rétorquer :

\- __Qui__ es-tu pas __qu'est-ce que__ tu es ! Je te demande ton nom.

Son étrange interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Sherlock et toi ?

\- John, répondit le médecin qui essaya de se reculer alors que Sherlock avait dangereusement rapproché son visage du sien, soulevant son corps hors de l'eau avant de se laisser retomber, faisant jaillir des gouttes d'eau dont la fraîcheur fit frissonner John lorsqu'elles retombèrent sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! grogna l'homme-poisson.

L'ancien soldat se pencha pour pouvoir continuer à avoir la sirène dans son champs de vision

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Comment un humain aussi étrange peut-il avoir un nom aussi banal ?!

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines accompagnées un ample et gracieux coup de queue, Sherlock regagna le large, laissant John abasourdi sur le ponton. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de crier en se remettant brusquement debout :

\- Eh... mais attends !

Mais la sirène ne sembla pas l'entendre, s'éloignant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à disparaître.

John guetta un signe du retour de Sherlock mais ce dernier ne revint pas. Pourtant une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait d'être patient...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Il s'écoula __six__ longs jours sans que Sherlock ne reparaisse.

La mer était calme.

Trop calme...

Vide.

John guettait chaque matin l'éclat des écailles violettes, s'efforçant de ne pas se sentir affreusement déçu lorsqu'il était évident que la sirène ne l'attendait pas à l'abri dans l'ombre du ponton...

Le docteur avait parfaitement conscience qu'un homme de raison tel que lui vivant au XXI siècle devrait être dubitatif quant à ce qu'il venait de vivre mais John avait l'esprit ouvert et quand ses yeux lui montraient une évidence, il ne perdait pas son temps en doutes et en tergiversations.

Aussi, il ne se trouvait pas fou d'attendre le retour d'un être de légendes et de mythes.

A vrai dire... John préférait toute alternative à l'ennui qui le rongeait depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison de bord de mer donnant sur un morceau de plage où personne ne venait jamais en cette période de hors saison. Il était fait pour l'action et la confrontation avec l'extraordinaire. Pas pour la morne banalité bien rangée et rassurante du quotidien.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre grande ouverte, il se figea : à plat ventre, au bord de l'eau, la queue à moitié immergée, Sherlock lui faisait signe de venir...

John sentit son cœur rater un battement et il s'élança vers la plage.

Sa canne oubliée, reposant contre le mur de la kitchenette...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock esquissa un sourire quand il vit John sortir à grand pas du cottage pour se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir à même le sol près de lui, légèrement en retrait pour éviter que les vagues glacées ne caressent ses jambes.

\- Quel empressement ! Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? ricana Sherlock à la fois moqueur et ravi en son fort intérieur de voir l'intérêt que le petit blond lui portait.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! répliqua John.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent un sourire amusé presque complice.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait partir si brusquement l'autre jour ?

\- Une question.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ? Une réponse ?

\- Une autre question.

\- OK... à ce rythme, on va y être jusqu'à demain !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et passa une main blanche dans sa chevelure humide qui bouclait dans tous les sens en séchant.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ? Tu dois partir ? demanda-t-il avec une étrange note d'angoisse dans sa voix profonde.

Interloqué John l'observa, laissant planer quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre :

\- Non, c'était juste une façon de parler.

Sherlock se sentit inexplicablement soulagé. Rares étaient les distractions dans l'océan or, ce petit homme était un mystère fascinant que Sherlock aurait regretté de perdre.

\- Lorsque tu m'as trouvé l'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu ne me voulais aucun mal. Pourquoi ? D'ordinaire, lorsque les humains me trouvent, leurs intentions ne sont certainement pas de me relâcher comme si de rien n'était ! Alors la question qui m'a fait revenir c'est : pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Tu es médecin et ton rôle est d'aider autrui. Je sais tu me l'as dit mais ce n'est pas une raison, exposa-t-il les coudes enfoncés dans le sable, les mains en prière sous le menton.

Sherlock leva le regard vers John qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il ramena sa queue contre sa poitrine et s'en servi pour ramper en direction de John qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Attrapant le genou du médecin, il le serra, lui demandant silencieusement de lui apporter une réponse. Il concentra sa vision sur le visage bronzé qui exprimait la plus pure des incompréhensions. C'est alors que Sherlock comprit :

\- Non seulement tu ignorais l'existence des sirènes mais également celle des Chasseurs... Stupéfiant, souffla-t-il en lâchant le genou de John, laissant une marque humide sur le tissu rêche du pantalon.

\- Pourtant, j'ai fait la guerre, j'en ai vu des choses !

Sherlock sourit, amusé devant la tentative de John pour reprendre contenance. Il le vit redresser le dos pour lui poser la question qu'il attendait :

\- Qui sont les Chasseurs ? Vu ce que tu viens de me dire, ce ne sont certainement pas des amis. Est-ce à cause d'eux que tu t'es échoué sous mes fenêtres ? demanda-t-il de son ténor doux qui avait tant marqué l'esprit de Sherlock lors de leur première rencontre où il avait eu bien du mal à refréner son instinct qui l'avait poussé à attaquer.

Il avait mis plusieurs jours - soit une éternité pour lui – à se faire à l'idée que ce petit humain n'était pas comme les autres membres de cette espèce terrestre qu'il avait eu la malchance d'observer et de croiser : ces hommes à l'esprit stupide dévoré par l'avidité et la convoitise pour ses précieuses écailles. Sherlock n'avait plus eu le moindre doute quant à sa différence lorsqu'il l'avait vu contempler son océan d'un air rêveur empli de respect tandis que les autres hommes étaient oublieux des vies que recelait l'océan et prenaient la mer pour un immense dépotoir ou un garde-manger aux réserves inépuisables...

Les humains étaient un danger mortel sans cesse grandissant pour lui et son peuple mais il sentait qu'il pouvait au moins faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux alors il commença à raconter sa mésaventure et à expliquer ce qu'étaient les Chasseurs. Durant son récit, il sentit John se tendre, crisper les poings et les mâchoires mais à aucun moment il ne l'interrompit.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il attendit une réponse mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Le regard de John était orageux, ses pupilles obstinément fixées sur l'horizon. Il semblait retenir à grand peine sa colère.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas : avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Malgré son esprit affûté, il n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée de l'espèce humaine et, devant le silence lourd de colère de John, il sentit monter une angoisse sourde. D'ordinaire, il se fichait bien de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez ses pairs comme chez les Hommes, mais, pour quelque raison échappant à toute logique, il ne voulait pas offenser John.

\- John ? appela-t-il.

Le médecin baissa les yeux sur lui et répondit :

\- Les gens me font honte, grogna-t-il. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, perdu :

\- Pourquoi t'excuser ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton espèce est d'une stupidité hors norme !

La colère s'apaisa, remplacée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement qui fit pétiller les iris bleus :

\- Merci pour cette remarque, c'est très gratifiant de voir que l'on est considéré comme un monstre de barbarie et qu'en plus on est stupide !

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi !

\- Je suis humain pourtant, comme ceux qui ont tenté de te prendre tes écailles !

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté et rétorqua :

\- Tu n'es assurément pas comme les autres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ta réaction envers moi. Tu n'es ni poussé par la convoitise ni terrifié devant quelque chose qui sort de tes normes. Peut-être parce que - comme moi - tu recherches la distraction. Tu t'ennuies, et ne me dis pas le contraire : ta jambe parle pour toi...

\- Ma... ma jambe ?! bégaya John.

Sherlock soupira, frustré d'avoir été interrompu :

\- Ta jambe, oui ! Quand tu m'as trouvé et traîné dans l'eau, tu ne boitais pas mais, le lendemain si et aujourd'hui tu n'as pas ton bâton pour t'appuyer dessus...

\- Une canne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça s'appelle une canne, pas un bâton.

\- Peu importe comment tu appelles ça ! s'agaça Sherlock qui détestait définitivement les interventions intempestives durant ses déductions. Bref, ta claudication n'est pas due à une blessure mais à l'ennui. Or, quand tu es avec moi, tu ne t'ennuies pas, donc, tu ne boites pas. Et j'en reviens à la conclusion que tu n'es pas comme les autres membres de ton espèce en partie parce que tu t'ennuies et que tu recherches l'adrénaline. Ce qui, excuse-moi de te le dire, n'est pas commun.

Sherlock reprit son souffle. John lui répondit d'un ton relativement peu assuré :

\- Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui sors de la norme ! C'était... stupéfiant !... Brillant, même.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça !

Oui, John était définitivement un être à part !

Durant leur échange, le soleil était monté. Haut et fier, il réchauffait l'air et le sable, John ne semblait pas affecté mais Sherlock grimaça, sentant sa peau pâle habituée à la fraîcheur de l'eau, commencer à le brûler. Le médecin se rendit compte du malaise de Sherlock :

\- Tu devrais retourner dans l'eau avant de finir comme un hareng desséché ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, offusqué par la comparaison dévalorisante :

\- Non, je ne suis pas groggy cette fois et je n'ai besoin de __personne__.

Il commença à ramper à la manière d'un serpent, poussant sur ses bras, sentant les grains de sable griffer la peau sensible de son torse. Décidément, il était plus simple d'arriver, poussé par les vagues que de repartir. Surtout à marée basse ! Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour avancer. Il se sentait tellement lourd et gauche ! Pourtant, à voir les humains se déplacer sans aucune gène, jamais il n'aurait cru que se mouvoir sur la terre ferme serait si difficile...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John regardait la sirène ahaner en rampant à la force des bras et il sentit la sympathie alliée à une pointe d'affection monter en lui en voyant Sherlock, si gracieux et rapide dans l'eau être aussi vulnérable sur le sable sec. Il se leva et comme la dernière fois, il s'avança vers Sherlock, l'attrapa sous les aisselles, faisant fi des protestations de l'homme-poisson et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il baissa la tête et se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Sherlock, le regard sombre, les bras croisés, assis, de l'eau jusqu'au cou, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, se retrancher dans un silence puéril.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à demander de l'aide de temps en temps, tu sais, dit-il gentiment.

\- Hmph ! grogna Sherlock.

Soudain, une chansonnette joyeuse se fit entendre, portée par le vent léger et tiède, brisant la symphonie des vagues, faisant se tourner les têtes de John et Sherlock. Ce dernier émit un grondement sourd en voyant la petite silhouette féminine s'approcher en portant un grand cabas visiblement plein. John soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la femme qui arrivait.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste Mrs Hudson, ma logeuse qui vient m'apporter de quoi manger. On a de la chance que sa vue ne soit plus aussi bonne qu'avant. Tu devrais partir avant qu'elle ne te voie. Elle n'a absolument rien d'une Chasseuse mais il vaut mieux que ta présence reste secrète. On se reverra plus tard, acheva-t-il en se portant à la rencontre de Mrs Hudson... Non sans avoir ébouriffer les boucles brunes dans un geste étrangement tendre et affectueux et un brin protecteur, John devait le reconnaître.

Il savait que Sherlock n'avait rien à craindre et que, de toutes façons, il était apte à faire face au danger mais depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence des Chasseurs, il se sentait protecteur envers Sherlock. La sirène avait allumé cet instinct profondément enfoui qui le poussait à protéger ceux dans le besoin et les plus faibles que lui. Mais Sherlock était loin d'être faible, alors pourquoi cet élan protecteur et affectif ? Il n'en savait rien aussi, il mit cette question de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard tandis qu'il sentait le regard stupéfait de Sherlock lui brûler le dos. Il s'approcha du cottage et interpella sa logeuse avec la politesse de rigueur lorsqu'on s'adressait à une vieille dame... et qu'on avait été bien éduqué par sa mère.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Dans l'ombre du ponton, Sherlock regardait la silhouette de John et de la femme que le médecin appelait « Mrs Hudson » rentrer dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Il entendait de temps à autre les échos du soprano de la femme et du ténor doux de John qui s'élevaient par dessus la mélodie de l'océan. Il porta la main sur son crâne, sentant encore la chaleur des doigts de John dans ses mèches.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Était-ce une coutume humaine ?

Sherlock en doutait : les Chasseurs ne se caressaient pas les cheveux entre eux, ni les pêcheurs d'ailleurs... Alors pourquoi John avait-il eu ce geste affectueux envers lui ? Car c'était bien de l'affection. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté car il n'était pas quelqu'un d'attachant mais il en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour la reconnaître.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé de ne pas comprendre les motivations de John qui ne pouvait __pas__ s'être attaché à lui. Premièrement parce qu'il le connaissait à peine, ensuite, ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce et puis... et puis c'était tout simplement impossible. Sa propre réaction l'agaçait tout autant. Elle perturbait son esprit qu'il gardait aussi froid que l'océan qui l'avait vu naître. Il sentait une douce chaleur se rependre dans tout son être, le fantôme de la main de John sur ses boucles encore présent.

Ça ressemblait à de la fièvre mais il se sentait bien, extrêmement bien même...

Serait-ce de la gratitude ? Gratitude pour quoi ? Pour l'avoir sauvé ? John n'y était pas obligé. Gratitude pour avoir trouvé ses déductions intempestives brillantes plutôt que dérangeantes ? Pas vraiment mais la sincérité de John l'avait touché...

Soudain, Sherlock écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un mot traversa son esprit :

 _ _Réciprocité__.

Si l'affection naissante - quoique improbable - de John, était réelle, alors elle était réciproque et ce malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Mais Sherlock sentait naître une étrange complicité entre lui et le petit blond qui discutait toujours avec sa logeuse et il supputa que John s'en était aussi rendu compte. Du moins, il l'espérait sans oser s'y attarder.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John répondait poliment au babillage joyeux de Mrs Hudson qui rangeait les provisions dans les placards et le frigo comme si elle eut été sa gouvernante mais il avait la tête ailleurs... sous le ponton où une tête brune émergeait discrètement pour être plus précis...

\- John ? John, mon garçon, quelque chose vous tracasse ? C'est votre blessure et votre jambe qui vous font souffrir ? Pourtant ça à l'air d'aller mieux, vous n'avez pas votre canne aujourd'hui.

Le docteur cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, ma jambe va mieux. Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Hudson, tout va bien.

La vieille dame plissa les yeux, dubitative cependant, elle hocha la tête :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser profiter de l'air marin.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? demanda John plus par galanterie que par réelle envie tandis que le petit bout de femme prenait déjà le chemin du retour.

\- Oh non ! Ne vous fatiguez pas ! Si j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici chargée comme un mulet, je devrais bien pouvoir rentrer et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que je trouve un locataire pour cette maison à la hors saison. Je repasserai dans trois jours ! ajouta-t-elle.

Sur le palier du cottage, John la regarda partir, attendant qu'elle soit suffisamment loin avant de rejoindre Sherlock qui l'attendait toujours sous le ponton.

Le médecin alla s'asseoir sur l'extrémité tandis que Sherlock hissait son torse en s'appuyant sur ses bras. John baissa la tête et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard de la sirène qui le fixait intensément tout en ayant au fond de ses iris une lueur interrogative.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître troublé par ce regard glacé qui le dévisageait.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Sherlock.

John sut parfaitement ce que la sirène lui demandait. Il déglutit et souffla :

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça vient peut-être de toi, après tout, les sirènes sont connues pour leurs charmes magiques qui font perdre la boule aux humains. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas mis à chanter !

Sa piètre touche d'humour fit ricaner Sherlock :

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que le reste de ton espèce ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi absurde, j'espère que tu ne seras pas toujours comme ça lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

John s'efforça de ne pas se sentir vexé devant l'air supérieur qu'affichait le visage encadré de boucles brunes humides. Mais la perspective d'un futur avec la compagnie détonante de Sherlock le remplissait d'une euphorie mêlée d'adrénaline...

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai affaire à un humain qui ne veut pas ma peau alors... décris-moi le monde d'en haut ! ordonna Sherlock puis devant l'absence de réponse de John, il ajouta : s'il te plaît.

Le médecin soupira, décontenancé par les humeurs versatiles de son interlocuteur qui venait de poser son menton sur ses genoux, ses avant-bras frôlant ses cuisses tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la voix de John. Ce dernier commença à lui décrire les villes qui brillaient dans la nuit et les campagnes qui, le soir venu, parfumaient l'air d'une senteur sucrée. Les landes où l'herbe ondulait dans le vent du Nord où il allait se promener lorsqu'il était enfant. Les montagnes qui semblaient frôler le ciel où il était parti en vacances à l'âge de 15 ans et puis le désert et la chaleur suffocante de l'Afghanistan où il avait combattu, manquant d'y laisser sa peau... Durant toute la durée de son récit, Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il semblait s'être endormi mais John savait qu'en réalité, il l'écoutait attentivement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sherlock ne rouvrit toujours pas les yeux, se contentant de battre lentement de la queue comme un chat se prélassant au soleil. Ce dernier était descendu et John supposa qu'il devait être aux alentours de 17h. Si lui, n'avait pas vu le temps passer, sa gorge sèche d'avoir autant parler et son estomac qui se mit à gargouiller, le lui rappelèrent avec véhémence.

Sherlock soupira et le docteur sentit son souffle sur ses cuisses malgré le tissu de son pantalon. Il en eut un frisson.

\- Va manger, John, je te retrouverai demain, murmura-t-il en se laissant glisser dans l'eau.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelque chose à manger, proposa John.

\- Je ne suis __pas__ un animal, John, alors va manger !

Il commença à s'éloigner mais John le rappela, faisant taire sa déception de le voir déjà repartir :

\- Tu compte faire ça encore combien de fois ?

\- Faire quoi ? s'informa Sherlock, interloqué et curieux.

\- Partir sans rien dire, c'est lassant ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres et je ne vais pas toujours t'attendre ! répliqua John avec véhémence.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire. Il se permit même un clin d'œil mais il ne répondit pas, laissant un John frustré sur le ponton...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock tint parole et revint le lendemain à l'aube. Il attendait John près du ponton qui devint au fil des jours leur lieu favori car il leur permettait d'être proche l'un de l'autre tout en restant chacun dans leur élément : John au sec et Sherlock dans l'eau fraîche qui préservait sa peau sensible de la brûlure du soleil.

Une routine s'installa. Tous les matins, ils se retrouvaient et Sherlock repartait en début d'après-midi pour revenir au petit jour, ne disant jamais rien sur ses activités au large.

Durant leurs moments ensemble, Sherlock lui demandait fréquemment des précisions sur « le monde d'en haut », mémorisant ce que John lui relatait avec minutie. Parfois, le silence s'établissait autour d'eux, serein, apaisant, les englobant dans une bulle qui semblait vibrer au rythme des rouleaux rehaussés d'écume moussante. Et, dans ce silence, leur complicité se développait imperceptiblement...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Un matin alors que John finissait de siroter sa tasse de thé en savourant l'odeur iodée de l'air et le contact du menton de Sherlock sur ses cuisses il demanda :

\- Sherlock, tu sais tout de mon monde, mais moi, je ne sais rien du tien.

La sirène leva un sourcil :

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama John, tu pourrais me dire quelques mots sur le tien ! L'échange, la communication, ça te dis quelque chose ?

En guise de réponse, un soupir effleura ses jambes suivi d'un grommellement :

\- Ennuyeux !

John releva brusquement les genoux, délogeant la sirène confortablement installée qui grogna et capitula :

\- Très bien... que veux-tu savoir ?

Le docteur retint un sourire en entendant le ton faussement ennuyé de Sherlock qui ressemblait à un gamin pourri gâté en pleine crise de bouderie.

\- Tout.

\- Ça va prendre un moment...

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Une lueur joyeuse passa brièvement dans les iris de Sherlock avant qu'il ne reprenne un air impassible mais John l'avait vu et il eut bien du mal à refréner son sourire qui risquait de vexer Sherlock qui allait penser qu'il se moquait de lui pour une raison échappant à sa logique implacable.

Très vite John avait remarqué combien l'ignorance agaçait prodigieusement Sherlock qui se retranchait alors dans le silence ou dans le mépris en disant « ennuyeux ».

John revint à l'instant présent lorsque le baryton de Sherlock emplit l'air de ses vibrations profondes. Il l'écouta parler de la vie d'un peuple dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il eut l'impression de retrouver son âme d'enfant en apprenant que la température corporelle des sirènes était de 15°C d'où l'impression de froideur que leur peau dégageait et qui avait trompé son diagnostique médical lors de sa première rencontre avec Sherlock il y a de ça presque un mois.

Il apprit aussi qu'à cause de cette température basse, Sherlock et ses pairs préféraient vivre dans des eaux froides, ces dernières étant riches en poissons et crustacés qui étaient leur principale nourriture.

Sherlock lui expliqua par la suite que son corps était pourvu de poumons semblables à ceux des humains mais aussi de branchies qui tapissaient sa fosse nasale. Ces branchies se déployaient lorsqu'il était sous l'eau et se rétractaient quand il revenait à l'air libre. ****(1)**** La glotte bouchait la trachée pour éviter que l'eau pénètre dans les poumons. Cette même glotte intervenait lors de la déglutition.

John appris également, que hormis les Chasseurs, les sirènes n'avaient pas de prédateurs et qu'elles n'aimaient pas les grandes profondeurs même si elles pouvaient y séjourner quelques temps pour échapper aux Hommes.

Ensuite, Sherlock entreprit de lui décrire avec une méticulosité teintée de froideur les différentes espèces qui peuplaient l'océan. Au bout de quelques minutes, John l'interrompit dans son discours scientifique de plus en plus pointu aux allures professorales :

\- Sherlock ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, je te demande de me décrire l'océan mais dans les grandes lignes. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la liste des 243 sortes de plancton !

La bouche de Sherlock tiqua mais John reprit la parole avant que la sirène ne se perde en bouderies :

\- Décris-moi les fonds marins et ce que ça fait de vivre sous l'eau.

\- C'est vraiment __ça__ qui t'intéresse ?!

John sourit :

\- Tout le monde n'a pas un esprit scientifique !

Sherlock ferma les yeux, reposant le menton qu'il avait relevé lors de l'interruption de John et repris son monologue.

Au son de cette voix douce et grave, John se mit à imaginer le langage des signes que les sirènes utilisaient pour communiquer entre elles lorsqu'une distance de plusieurs mètres les séparait de la surface. Il rêva de cette vie en communauté de quelques dizaines d'individus qui nageaient sur des milliers de kilomètres portés par les courants marins derrière les bancs des poissons migratoires...

Mais contrairement à l'aspect scientifique sur la morphologie du peuple des mers, Sherlock était très évasif sur les liens sociaux qui unissaient son espèce. John comprit vite que la sirène qui posait sa tête sur ses jambes était quelqu'un de solitaire dont les mœurs de son propre peuple échappaient à son esprit hors du commun.

L'ancien militaire eut un pincement au cœur en l'imaginant voyager dans le vide immense de l'océan en quête de quelque chose qui stimulerait son esprit, quitte à risquer sa vie en se faisant attraper par les filets de pêche ou par les Chasseurs...

Mais sa mélancolie disparue vite lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock parler de prairies sous marines s'étalant à perte de vue, les herbes aquatiques ondulant lentement dans les courants. Il rêva des jeux de lumière dorée vivants qui dansaient au rythme des vagues, les éclats s'atténuaient lentement en se teintant d'une couleur argentée. Il ferma les yeux et la voix de Sherlock lui fit voir les canyons sans fond où l'eau était d'un bleu profond presque noir et les épaves des bateaux couvertes de coraux et d'algues où vivaient une multitude de poissons.

Et enfin, l'impression euphorisante de liberté où le temps était rythmé par la lumière du soleil et de la lune et où les corps n'étaient pas soumis à la gravité...

Il avait fermé les paupières pour mieux s'imaginer les merveilles que Sherlock lui narrait dans un débit rapide et fluide. Il cligna des yeux en ne sentant plus la présence familière du menton sur ses cuisses. John baissa ses pupilles et croisa le regard gris perçant qui le fixait avec attention.

Les yeux brillant soudainement d'une intensité magnétique, Sherlock glissa son torse pâle parsemé de gouttelettes luisantes entre les cuisses de John qui le regardait sans oser esquisser le moindre mouvement, son souffle suspendu : en attente. Il sentait la fraîcheur humide de la peau de Sherlock s'infiltrer à travers le fin tissu de son pantalon. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque les mains de Sherlock crochetèrent l'arrière de son crâne, plongeant leurs longs doigts dans la chaleur de de ses mèches blondes pour attirer son visage près du sien.

Penché de force en avant, l'ancien soldat cligna des yeux lorsque le souffle de la sirène balaya ses joues et ses lèvres dans une caresse aérienne.

\- Sherlock, que... que fais-tu ?

Les prunelles grises descendirent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et la voix grave souffla dans un murmure rauque :

\- Ce que les gens font quand ils sont dans la même situation que nous...

Le chuchotement prit fin quand John sentit les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. Le contact était électrisant : à la fois glacé et brûlant, tendre et hésitant. La sirène mouvait doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et John suivit le rythme langoureux que lui imposait Sherlock. De ses mains brûlantes, il saisit les épaules d'albâtre et referma ses cuisses sur les hanches couvertes d'écailles pour hisser Sherlock et le serrer contre lui. Son torse se plaqua avec délice contre la peau nue. Un gémissement grave filtra entre leurs lèvres scellées tandis que John glissait ses doigts sur les omoplates parcourues de légers frissons, caressant la peau blanche qui se réchauffait sous son toucher.

John entrouvrit les lèvres et du bout de la langue redessina les contours de l'arc de cupidon, quémandant un accès que Sherlock lui accorda avec empressement, ravi de lui laisser le contrôle.

Le baiser s'approfondit et devint plus passionné ; sa langue trouva sa jumelle et la cajola tendrement, l'incitant à entrer dans une danse harmonieuse et étourdissante où tout n'était plus que plaisir...

Le temps était suspendu, figé dans un éternel présent où les corps s'épousaient, s'enlaçaient dans une étreinte amoureuse puissante mais douce...

John sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, au diapason de celui de Sherlock tandis que le manque d'air commençait lentement à se faire sentir mais il n'y prêta aucune attention...

Soudain, les bras de Sherlock se serrèrent convulsivement autour de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans l'eau, mettant brusquement fin au baiser.

Déboussolé, John tenta de se reculer mais Sherlock resserra sa prise derrière sa tête, glissant son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre son torse, nageant pour deux.

\- John, murmura-t-il.

Le souffle court, le docteur enroula ses bras autour de la nuque couverte de mèches brunes, les caressant du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir tandis que la pointe du nez de Sherlock caressait le sien sur toute sa longueur dans un va-et-vient affectueux.

En réponse, John déposa une série de baisers rapides le long de la mâchoire de la sirène puis mordilla le lobe d'oreille auréolé d'une boucle d'ébène avant de se défaire gentiment des bras de Sherlock qui le regarda sans comprendre, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que John le repousse. Ce dernier lui sourit, amusé

\- L'eau est froide, tu sais !

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

De retour sur le sable délicieusement tiède malgré le ciel voilé, John se dirigea vers son cottage et y entra. Le regard attentif et curieux de Sherlock ne quittant pas son dos. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise rouge au col défait laissant voir un début de clavicule et d'un jean sec. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient un peu ébouriffés. Il vint s'asseoir près de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'installa d'autorité entre ses jambes, calant son dos contre le torse chaud, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule qui n'était pas blessée. Il saisit les avant-bras de John pour les enrouler autour de sa poitrine et soupira d'aise dans cette étreinte qu'il venait de créer.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je viens de me changer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu es tout trempé !

\- Et toi, tu es trop sec, maintenant, tais-toi, je réfléchis.

\- On se demande bien à quoi !

\- John ! murmura Sherlock en guise d'avertissement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Silence ! Tu ne bouge plus, tu ne parle plus, tu ne respire plus !

John soupira mais ne répliqua pas, laissant l'océan emplir le silence de sa berceuse. Les minutes s'écoulèrent petit à petit au son des vagues. John était somnolent. Entre ses bras, le corps de Sherlock était tiède. Le docteur appuya sa joue contre les boucles en train de sécher et ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder de songerie en songerie...

Il fut brusquement ramené dans la réalité par un appel de Sherlock :

\- John, combien de temps vas-tu pouvoir rester dans cette maison ?

La question prit le docteur au dépourvu :

\- … Encore quelques jours.

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il allait devoir retourner à Londres pour travailler à la clinique. Il avait passé toutes ses maigres économies dans la location de ce cottage espérant que le changement d'air serait bénéfique pour son épaule et sa jambe. Et même si Mrs Hudson l'appréciait, elle restait ferme quant à la question du paiement du loyer.

John savait dès le départ que cette retraite serait temporaire et que le retour à Londres ne le chagrinerait pas plus que ça. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer Sherlock...

Pendant un mois, il avait vécu dans une bulle, déconnecté du reste du monde. Le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus brutal et démoralisant.

La sirène dut percevoir ses pensées moroses car John sentit Sherlock s'appuyer avec plus de force contre lui. Le médecin eu un petit sourire teinté de tristesse et plongea son nez dans la chevelure noire à l'odeur iodée, serrant fermement ses bras autour de la poitrine diaphane.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

D'un accord tacite, ils ne parlèrent pas de leur séparation imminente, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble dans un silence paisible, John assis sur le ponton, la tête de Sherlock sur ses genoux, son index s'enroulant paresseusement autour d'une mèche brune.

\- John ? Il y a bien un fleuve qui traverse Londres ?

\- Oui...

\- Je pourrais toujours aller y vivre, de cette manière, on pourrait se voir plus souvent. Étrangement, je réfléchis mieux en ta présence.

Le docteur soupira :

\- C'est impossible Sherlock. D'abord parce que tu te ferrais repérer en quelques jours et que, même si tu parvenais à rester caché, tu mourrais de faim ou tu succomberais à la pollution et si ce n'est pas ça qui te tue, ce sera une hélice de bateau. Et puis que comptes-tu faire ? Attendre toute la journée sous un pont ? Tu ne le supporterais pas.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'allumèrent d'une lueur de défi. John grimaça en imaginant la triste fin de la sirène avec laquelle il partageait un lien qu'il ne comprenait pas bien mais dont il sentait chaque jour la présence se raffermir.

\- J'aimerai vraiment que ce soit possible mais ça ne l'est pas. En revanche... je pourrais toujours prendre des congés en automne et au printemps et relouer cette maison... dit John lentement, réfléchissant à haute voix. Tu crois que tu pourrais revenir chaque mois d'Avril et d'Octobre ? Le temps serait assez clément et les périodes touristiques finies ou pas encore commencées de telle sorte que nous serions tranquilles.

Sherlock hocha la tête avant d'attirer John pour lui ravir ses lèvres, lui quémandant l'accès pour venir titiller sa langue de la sienne tandis que les mains de John accrochaient ses épaules avant de remonter sur la nuque afin de s'enfouirent dans les boucles épaisses.

Dans ce baiser John sentit le soulagement de Sherlock pour avoir trouvé une solution et rendu l'avenir moins sombre... Une façon de dire « merci » sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, le chant des vagues comblant le silence.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo**** ** **Épilogue****

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées et John avait vécu sa vie dans une normalité factice en travaillant à l'hôpital mais en ayant son esprit perdu au milieu des vagues. Il ne s'était jamais marié mais, ayant des facilités avec les femmes, il avait eu de nombreuses relations d'un soir. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes mais, il n'avait pas pas non plus trouvé sa moitié auprès de la gente féminine.

Non.

S'il était capable de sentiments, ces derniers étaient pour quelqu'un de bien différent, d'unique même...

La chevelure de jais de Sherlock était devenue d'une blancheur éclatante, sa peau, toujours aussi pâle, striée de rides fines qui accentuaient les traits de son visage. Ses écailles avaient perdu leur éclat argenté mais pas leur couleur violette si caractéristique...

Pendant plus de trois décennies, ils s'étaient retrouvés deux fois par an près du ponton du cottage dont John était devenu le propriétaire à la mort de Mrs Hudson. John avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à attendre ces semaines de retraite avec Sherlock mais il avait eu ce que beaucoup n'auraient jamais : le compagnon de toute une vie.

Sa canne reposant près de lui, l'âge ayant fait revenir ses vieilles douleurs, John était assis dans le sable, Sherlock confortablement calé contre sa poitrine. Cette position fit resurgir de vieux souvenirs que le temps écoulé n'avait pas terni...

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne regrettes rien ?

\- Que devrais-je regretter ?

\- Je ne sais pas... d'avoir passé ta vie à attendre ? murmura Sherlock de sa voix toujours aussi riche et profonde.

John resserra ses bras autour de la taille qui avait gardé la finesse de la jeunesse et déposa un baiser dans les boucles de neige :

\- Je n'ai aucun regret, ce que tu m'as offert... si c'était possible, je recommencerai tout.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais il appuya avec plus de force l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Sa façon si particulière de lui dire « merci ».

* * *

 ** **(1)**** Je me doute bien que dans la réalité c'est tout à fait impossible mais comme on est dans de la fiction qui, en plus, met en scène du surnaturel, j'ai osé me le permettre. Il faut bien rêver de temps en temps ! :)

* * *

 ** **Et voilà. :)****

 ** **Beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas ce type d'UA mais pour ceux qui seront restés jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. :)****


End file.
